Daily life at CHERUB
by Fawz Havoc X
Summary: Cameron Leigh is an agent in CHERUB, with some differences. He came back from a mission which took terrible tolls on his normal life. He manages to recover with an intense physio schedule. Rated T: Violence, Romance, Swearing
1. Chapter 1

New story

As I walked into the Defender, I used Amy's phone to call Ewart, 'Hey cam.' He chirped. 'Hey Ewart, Amy's pissing me off.' I sighed, 'Why?' he asked, 'She said I was a whiny little shit.' I replied, 'Well that shows she prefers Scargill to you.' He added, 'I bet Scargill's in heaven, nerdy little twat with Amy all over him.' I muttered. 'You have a bit of a soft spot for her, don't you?' he asked. 'No, why? Ok, maybe a little. I am 16 you know, and she is amazing.' I admitted, 'Oh, because you get a glazed over look in your eyes when she's around.' He informed. 'Holy crap is it that obvious?' I asked, 'No, I'm kidding.' He joked, and as Amy pounded the car bonnet, I saw Scargill come up behind her with a switchblade, 'Oh fuck wait there.' I said, dropping the phone, as Scargill grabbed Amy and put the blade at her neck, 'You move she dies, Ross.' He warned, 'Ross, don't, leave me.' Amy said, urging me to get away, 'There's one thing you never put in a trap if you're smart if you value your continued existence. If you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap.' I warned. 'Oh, and what is that?' Scargill joked. 'Me' I sighed, before lunging in at his exposed ribs and hitting him in the chest, he bent double as I wrestled the switchblade out of his hand, he lunged forwards and lodged the blade in my stomach. I felt immense pain, but I knew what I was doing and swung a punch at his jaw before he hit my nose and blood gushed, and as I fell to the floor, I saw Ewart pull up and arrest Scargill.

As I came to in CHERUB campus, I heard beeping and a few people in seats waiting for me, I saw people pacing up and down. I saw Amy, Ewart, Kerry, Mr. Large, which was unusual, since I hadn't seen him since I waved basic training goodbye. I glanced at Amy pace back up, she caught a glimpse of my eyes, and the next minute, several people were running into my cubicle, 'Cameron Leigh, what in God's name are you doing here? Nice to see you still.' Large echoed, 'Wow, that was a bit loud.' I sighed, coughing after getting those words out, Amy gave me a hug, 'Jesus, that's a bit sore.' I muttered, holding my shoulder after we broke away, Ewart came striding up, 'Cameron, first things first, nice job with Scargill, we got the whole operation shut down because of him, also I need to talk in about 5 minutes, so I'll come back then.' He said, shaking my hand and walking off, 'That was fast.' I joked, laughing as he gave me the evils. I glanced over at the desk, I saw some cards from people, I saw some grapes, 'Who brought those?' I asked, 'Bruce.' Amy replied, 'BRUCE! I thought he was off on a mission.' I said, 'Welllll you have been out for a while.' She added. 'How long?' I asked, tentatively, I thought I had just got under, and woken up the next day, '3 weeks.' Kerry interjected, I felt a bullet hit my chest, '3 weeks. Ok.' I sighed, with no emotions, 'They said you were lucky not to have serious damage, the blade went past your stomach and nearly hit some major arteries.' She added, 'I don't care, as long as I'm alive.' I muttered, before a doctor strode in, 'Well then Mr. Leigh, you have been lucky, you've been out for a while, so your injuries have been healing up, you'll need some physiotherapy for a bit and then you can go back into the field, so you're discharged now, try to start Physiotherapy right away, understood?' He asked, 'loud and clear' I sighed.

As I trundled over to my room, I unlocked the door and Amy, Kerry, Gabrielle, Connor, Callum, Kyle and Bruce were all lying around in my bedroom, 'Christ, how did you get…' I was about to ask that question before realizing that Kyle had his lock gun, 'I need to take that off you I swear.' I warned him, 'Well you weren't in, and you didn't say we couldn't.' He replied, 'Yes, and I didn't say you could either.' I sighed, before I heard my phone go off, it was Mac, I strolled over to the office and knocked, 'Come in.' He said. I sat down and he began to talk about the mission. After 5 minutes, he presented me with a Navy CHERUB shirt, 'Oh my god, Kerry is gonna flip.' I muttered, throwing off my New Zealand jersey and hastily poking my arms and head through the holes.

As I sauntered back over, I saw everyone going down for breakfast, so I strolled downstairs to join them. As I flopped down onto the bench, I began to explain what had happened, 'Well I was in a bit of trouble...' I said, 'What happened?' Kerry asked, 'I dunked someone's head in a vat of baked beans and fought two others.' I replied, laughing, 'Oh god cam, only you.' She sighed, 'I like how you're wearing a navy shirt.' Callum said I was proud someone had finally noticed, 'Oh no, Cam take it off.' They all said, 'Nope, it's mine.' I replied, 'No cam, people work forever for that and you wear it, take it off before we scrape you off the floor.' Bruce pleaded, 'I got this so, I'm wearing it.' I said, as Amy, Paul and Arif came striding over, 'Well we did warn you.' Connor sighed, and as Amy came over, she brought me into a hug, 'Nice one cam, you deserved this.' She whispered, 'Good job Cam, you've done a great job from what I heard.' Arif said, shaking my hand. I turned around and saw everyone's face, and it was perfect, everyone was gobsmacked. Kerry had a mouth open so large you could fit a baseball in her mouth without it hitting a tooth.


	2. Updated Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I woke up, I saw that the bedroom was a bomb site, I looked around and saw clothes everywhere. I flicked off the covers and saw that I only had boxers on, I scrambled for a shirt and some trousers, and as I heard some noises, I span round and saw Amy on the other side of the covers, 'No, I didn't.' I scoffed, stifling a laugh as I hastily wrote a note saying I had gone for a coffee, and laughed as I leapt down the steps, Kyle crept behind me, 'Kyle, come down here.' I sighed, turning around, 'I've got a pounding headache.' I muttered under my breath, 'It didn't sound like that last night.' He laughed, 'Why? I can't remember a thing.' I replied scratching my head, trying to make sense of last night, 'Because last thing I remember, was all of us going to Kerry's room, and you two going to her room, and that was it.' He informed, 'then I walked upstairs and found the door ajar, and saw her room like sodding Beirut.' He added, 'Holy Christ. I'll keep low then, because I don't want Mac to see me like this.' I puffed, 'It's the six weeks, the teachers are on holiday, we have the place to ourselves, apart from Large and some others.' He informed, 'Oh great, so I only have you lot, and LARGE on my backside because of stuff I did.' I came to the conclusion, before hearing the door open, and Amy creep out, 'Cam, get me a coffee.' She asked, 'Sure, will do.' I assured, turning around and nearly tripping down the stairs, to a giggle from her and Kyle, 'I'll kill ya, I will.' I warned, before reaching the canteen, walking up to the coffee machine and ordering two coffees. Kerry walked over, 'Enjoy last night?' She teased, 'Oh shut up please, I don't know what happened.' I sighed, 'Lucky teachers aren't around.' She replied, 'I'm going back upstairs.' I added, 'Oh to see your girlfriend.' She joked, 'If I was empty handed, I'd scrap you' I laughed, before creeping back upstairs, knocking the door with my head and walking in, 'Ta da, I present two coffees, now wait there while I go and kill Kyle and Kerry.' I laughed, 'Oh why?' She asked, 'Because those snidy little arses looked in our door when it was ajar, so they say.' I replied, 'Wait there, check the door.' She added, curious as to where it was, 'Wait there.' She said, peeking in, 'Oh you twat.' She finalized, 'Used his lock gun the sod.' She muttered.

I sauntered downstairs into the canteen, 'Got anything you want to tell me you little shit?' I asked, 'Nope.' Kyle replied. 'Oh really, so why was this lock gun that suspiciously looks like yours found inside Beirut as you call it?' I said, producing it from my back pocket, he went red in the face and snatched it out of my hands, 'Um um, I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if you really did like her.' He lied, 'LIKE HER? I WAS IN HER ROOM FOR GODS SAKE, ISN'T THAT ENOUGH OF A HINT!' I screamed, keeping my voice down as Paul and Arif walked past, giving me winks, I smacked my head off the table and rested it in my arms, my hands gouging into my eyes so to speak. 'Who haven't you told?' I asked, 'Lauren.' He said, 'No don't, that's not cool.' We said, as she walked past, 'Hey Lauren.' He said, I slammed my hand over his mouth, shaking my head, 'What?' She asked, 'Nothing, it's ok.' I assured, giving him a kick as I walked off.

As I back upstairs, I walked in and flopped on the bed, arm over Amy's shoulder, 'What do ya want to do today?' I asked, 'Well we've got physio to go to.' She replied, 'What do you mean we?' I questioned, 'We're doing physio together.' She informed, 'Really, that's wicked!' I added, ecstatic I was doing physiotherapy with my best mate. I had an hour till physio so I went back to my room, and sat at my desk. I fell asleep and as I came to, I saw Kyle trying to unlock my door, I leapt at it and heard a thump as he hit the ground. I then went over to my bed and went to sleep for 40 minutes or so.

As I came to, I heard screaming and bullets, as I leapt up against the door, I heard footsteps, and as they reached my door, I put my hands together, 'SURPRISE!' I screamed, as I forced a lightning bolt through the door, as I pulled the remains of the corpses away and ran over to Amy's room, I slammed the door, but it was open, I peeked in, before hearing shots downstairs, I took the stairs two at a time, coming to the canteen door, as they fired warning shots, I kicked the door down, and strode in, 'Well hello, if it isn't a great day.' I joked, before walking up, grabbing the collar of one, and throwing him up at the wall, 'What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't try this when I'm here!' I warned, before a shot went into the wall above my head, 'You, you tried shooting me, now you'll pay.' I sighed, before firing a bullet from a pistol I had picked up from a corpse from upstairs, as he fell to the floor, I flipped over, as more came in, I hid behind tables, as bullets fired, I saw that all the young ones were off on training, all grey, navy and black shirts, I composed myself as bullets rained down on my head, I whistled and as I did, I heard windows smashing and rappel cords flying in, 'These guys saved my arse here.' I sighed, and as the team kicked down the canteen door, the response they met was nothing, and as the last one was eliminated, they untied the hostages and cleared out. 'Oh damn, you owe us one.' Seamus joked, 'I owe YOU one? Jog on.' I laughed, bringing him in for a hug. 'Hey you lot, James...' Kyle was about to say before I cocked a pistol and aimed it, 'You really want to try this, when you just got saved from IDoJ, don't.' I warned, before throwing the pistol aside and sitting down next to Amy, 'Well this isn't what I expected, and we've got physio now.' I joked, she looked worried, 'Come here, its ok.' I assured, as I brought her in for a hug, she broke down crying, 'You ok?' I asked, she shook her head, 'Its ok, it's all done now.' I said, kissing her forehead and leading her upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up in my apartment, I had been taken away in the night to work for Team Rainbow Six, I had no knowledge, and there was always a picture of Amy in my visor when I went on missions, and as I went out for a mission one time, I heard a familiar voice speak to Elias, 'No.' I said to myself, I turned around and flipped up my visor, I let my hair flow down and I came over to her, 'Amy?' I asked, I saw her face light up when she heard, 'Cam?' She replied, turning around and bringing me into an embrace, 'Oh my god, I thought I wouldn't see you again. After what happened.' She said, 'Ahhh, I'm not going that easy.' I saw that she had a rifle on her back, 'You on this mission?' I asked. 'Yep, you should come back to campus, you're still eligible for missions.' She informed, 'Really? I thought 18 was the cutoff.' I replied, 'No, Zara brought it up to whenever you want to leave.' She added. 'Oh well, I might when we're done with this.' I sighed before bullets sounded above us, and as we dove to cover, I heard a bullet hit the cover near Amy, I felt a power emanate through me, I leapt up, and felt a hammer appear in my hand, and as I threw it, it exploded and landed with a clang, 'You do NOT, and I mean not, try to assault us, or you will suffer.' I warned, before a bullet hit me and bounced off, 'See, you try to do this, but it doesn't work that well,' I bellowed, striding towards them, 'This is gonna hurt.' I finalised, leaping up and throwing my hammer of Sol at them, and as it landed, an immense heat came back towards me, and as I walked back over, I flicked my hand and the hammer vanished. 'That's it, I'm done, no more missions, I'm going back to CHERUB.' I yelled, before a whole host of people followed me. I strode into Six's office and threw down my helmet, 'Don't come to me again for missions, that's it, no more, cross my name off the list, I'm gone, give me 5 to collect my stuff and I'm gone, ok, you got that?' I growled, 'Yes, of course.' She assured, I shouldered the door and strode up to my apartment, grabbed my clothes, took off my helmet and load out and walked out of Team Rainbow forever.

As I boarded a plane back to the UK, I sat down and began to fall asleep, I ran my finger up and down my torso, I felt very tender, I had been stabbed and could feel the scar in my chest. As the plane began to lift of the ground, I fell asleep. As we came into landing in the UK, I heard Amy waking me up, 'Cam, we're nearly at London, I've sent Ewart an email to come and pick us up, ok?' She informed, 'Yes, it's perfect.' I sighed, as my senses returned, I brought her into a hug and kissed her cheek, 'Shall we make it official?' I asked, 'Yeah.' She replied, 'Would you, Amy Collins, go out with me?' I said, laughing as it came out, 'Yeah, course.' She said, giggling, I brought her in and Eliza and Jordan were sticking their fingers down their throats, 'Oh sod off.' I laughed, and as they informed me that they were the new explosives experts, we were even more happy. I leapt up and slapped Jordan on the head, before he swung for me, and I leapt back over to my seat and clipped in, I heard Jordan unclip his seatbelt, I craned my neck up, 'Ah ah ah, need to sit down, you'll fall.' I warned, and as he strode over, he hit the floor. Amy and I were on the floor laughing, he wasn't injured physically, his pride was a bit damaged though, he ran back with a red face, shaking his head at me while we were getting up from our laughing fit. We got back into our seats as we came into land.

As we landed at Heathrow, I saw Ewart with a sign with all of our names on it, we strode over, 'Oh god, what happened?' He asked as Jordan and Eliza were sticking their fingers in their mouths, 'Oh, Cam and Am..' He was about to say as I was at his face with a fireball, 'Don't try it.' I joked, as I clapped my hands and put it out, we sauntered out and into a car.


End file.
